Nuestro Último Baile
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Un encuentro entre Lizzy y Ciel cinco años después de que el desapareciera por segunda vez... LizzyXCiel (One-Shot)


**Nota De La Autora:**

**¡Hola!**

**Vengo a molestar nuevamente con un fic nuevo, espero que les gusté por que sufrí horrores para escribirlo. Bien este fic lo había comenzado ha escribir hace mucho pero no lo había terminado hasta ahora que me lo encontré por ahí. Bien sin más que decir disfruten:**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen solo la historia es de mi total propiedad.**

* * *

**Nuestro Último Baile**

Era de noche, la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, mi balcón estaba abierto dejando entrar el frío aire. Todo se encontraba a oscuras mientras yo me encontraba sentada en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas. Mi mirada no se despegaba del balcón como sí esperará algo... Y en realidad sí lo esperaba, esperaba algo que dentro de mi sabía que nunca iva a llegar. Suspire cansada, ¿por que lo seguía esperando después de tanto tiempo? Era ridiculo pensar que él volvería después de 10 años de ausencia. Pero lo más ridículo es que yo sabía desde aquella última noche que lo mire, que lo esperaría sí es preciso toda mi vida... Con el balcón abierto esperando que él entre por el, que me mire con su profunda mirada azul. Negue con la cabeza, aún recordaba aquello como sí hubiera sido ayer:

* * *

_Había pasado en ese entonces cinco años de su repentina desaparición, cuando apenas el tenía trece y yo catorce. En esos cinco años el recuerdo del último vals que tuvimos no se apartaba de mi ni un sólo instante negandome a creer en lo que todos decían, por que Ciel, MI Ciel no podía estar muerto. La simple idea se me antojaba imposible, ya lo había perdido una vez ¿por que la vida era tan injusta conmigo? ¿Por que me lo había regresado para después quitarmelo?_

_Mis lágrimas calleron de mis ojos, había prometido no llorar, pero me era imposible por que cuando él se fue se había llevado consigo mi felicidad, simplemente se había llevado todo._

_-Ciel... ¿en donde estas ¿por que te fuiste?- Susurre con voz débil, a pesar del esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que hacia por aparentar ser feliz y seguir con mi vida no podía evitar llorar toda la noche en completa soledad._

_-Regresa por favor te necesito- Pronuncie mientras sentía por primera vez en varias noches como el sueño me vencía lentamente..._

_Una mano fría que acarisiaba mi mejilla me despertó lentamente, abrí los ojos con dificultad. Bastaron algunos segundos para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la noche, y aún así no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo._

_Era... él._

_Ciel, mi querido Ciel. Al cual le había llorado tanto estaba frente de mi... Mi lógica me advirtió que posiblemente esto era un sueño pero mi corazón me gritaba que no, que eso era verdadero._

_Me senté en la cama sin apartar mi mirada de la suya._

_-Ciel- Pronuncie estupefacta._

_Estire una de mis manos para tocar su rostro temiendo que la imagen desapareciera y resultará sólo aver sido mi imaginación o un sueño._

_-De verdad estas aquí- Dije al tocar su fría mejilla, me lance a sus brazos llorando como una loca apretandolo a mi como sí temiera que desapareciera él correspondio el abrazo mientras lloraba en su hombro._

_-De verdad... De verdad estas aqui- Dije acarisiando su cabello, estaba más alto y era obvio habían pasado cinco años los dos habíamos cresido el tiempo jamás se había detenido para ninguno de los dos._

_-lizzy- Senti un escalosfrio recorrer mi espalda al escuchar su voz me senti feliz por poder volver escuchar su voz. Me senti como cuando lo había recuperado la primera vez._

_Me separe de el y mire su cara sin parar de llorar por la emosion._

_-¿Por que te fuiste?- Le pregunte mirandolo intensamente por que queria respuestas._

_-Lo siento- Contesto él. Algo dentro de mi se rompio ¿era lo unico que diria? ¿lo siento?_

_-No... no... no Ciel, no me puedes hacer esto- Dije con voz desesperada, sin importarme el volumen de mi voz. -No puedes aparecer después de cinco años y decir tan solo "lo siento"... No puedes- Grite señalandolo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi vida sin el estos cinco años había sido un infierno._

_-¿Por que te fuiste?- Le volvi a preguntar. Parados frente a frente con nuestras miradas conectadas, el seguia usando su parche aún que yo sospechaba que no lo necesitaba._

_Mire como suspiro pesadamente y sus manos se dirigieron al parche de su ojos, yo me quede muy quieta en mi lugar ¿por fin me diria la verdad? mi respiracion se agito inconsientemente cuando el fue quitando lentamente ese parche negro dejando a mi vista su ojo izquierdo que como me lo había imaginado estaba completamente sano, pero lo que no me había imaginado siquiera en mis sueños era aquella extraña marca en su ojo._

_Me quede estatica en mi lugar sin apartar mi mirada de su ojo._

_-Ciel...- Trate de hablar pero me era imposible, la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande._

_-Te mereces todas las respuestas a tus preguntas Lizzy... Mereces que después de las respuestas puedas seguir tu vida.- Me dijo y un terrible temblor me recorrió el cuerpo._

_-¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?- Pregunte con miedo en la voz, sabiendo la respuesta._

_Desde siempre había sabido que Ciel y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, a tener una vida como siempre la había imaginado. Desde el momento en el que regreso con aquel mayordomo vestido de negro ya sabía que había perdido._

_-No me puedo quedar Lizzy, este ya no es mi lugar.- Me respondió haciendo pedazos toda pequeña esperanza en mi ingenuo corazón._

_Rompí el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y lo rodie con mis brazos con fuerza con ganas de tenerlo así para siempre. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y resbalaron por mi mejilla al sentir las manos de Ciel posarse en mi cintura._

_-No quiero respuestas... Lo único que quiero está fuera de mi alcance, pero al menos... Ciel al menos baila conmigo una última vez.- Le dije en el oído mientras mis lágrimas caían en su hombro sin intenciones de detenerse._

_-¿Estas segura?- Me pregunto._

_-No hay música pero igualmente la última vez que bailamos la música era pésima.- Dije poniendo mis manos en los hombros de Ciel._

_El no contesto y yo no esperaba una respuesta, comenzamos un vals lento, la música sólo se escuchaba en nuestra mente. Mis lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por mis mejillas odiaba pensar que después de esto el se volvería a ir... No quería creerlo._

_Mi mente no dejaba de recordar los días felices de nuestra infancia, no dejaba de recordar su sonrisa alegre que nunca había logrado regresar, por que el ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo._

_-No quiero que me dejes.- Dije parando el baile, lo mire a la cara su expresión se encontraba serena. -¿Como puedes pedirme que te vuelva a perder una tercera vez?- Le pregunte con una mezcla de furia y tristeza._

_Silencio, no decía nada, no cambiaba su expresión y mi corazón se destrozaba más y más quería que me dijera por que el destino siempre nos tenía que alejar._

_-Desde qye regresaste aquella vez, supe que ya nunca podríamos compartir destinos... Supe que sólo habías regresado para irte de nuevo, pero no lo quería aceptar ¡No lo podía aceptar!- Dije bajando la mirada, mis manos subieron a su rostro suavemente. -Te amo tanto y nisiquiera elegí hacerlo.- Levante el rostro encontrandome su profunda mirada._

_Me acerque lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros de su boca esperando a ser rechazada pero en lugar de eso Ciel rompió los escasos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios._

_Mis labios comenzaron tímidos pero los labios de Ciel parecían ser expertos o eso fue lo que pensé al sentirlos sobre los mí mano de Ciel me sujeto con suavidad de la nuca para profundizar más el beso que poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar de tierno y tímido a intenso y un poco asfixiante, la necesidad de obtener oxígeno me obligó a separarme lentamente y tomar el suficiente aire para el siguiente beso que no tardó más de diez segundos en llegar._

_Mis labios y sus labios encajaban perfecamente, haciendo que por unos momentos pensara que el y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

_Su otra mano que se encontraba libre bajo lentamente a mi cintura haciéndome temblar ligeramente, comenzamos a retrodecer sin dejar de besarnos y como pudimos llegamos a la cama, en la cual me deposito suavemente._

_Nos miramos a los ojos, consientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero yo no tenía ninguna duda por que mi alma era suya ahora también quería que mi cuerpo le perteneciera: Toda yo completamente._

_-¿Tienes miedo?- Le pregunte y el sonrio ligeramente._

_-¿Tu lo tienes?- Me pregunto y su voz me hizo temblar levemente._

_-No.- Le dije sonriendole._

_Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras las manos de Ciel comenzaban las manos de Cielo comenzaban a deslizarse por debajo de mi bata para dormir que pronto comenzaría a estorbar y sería necesario quitarla._

* * *

Un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos, el cielo repentinamente se había nublado y lo que parecía que sería una noche tranquila ahora anunciaba una tormenta. Ciel se había marchado sólo dejando tras de el la esperanza de volverle a ver pero debía de estar acostumbrada ¿no? Desde un principio sabía que no podríamos compartir vidas pero sí al menos me dejaba verle unas cuantas veces más estaría profundamente agradecida con la vida. No perdía la esperanza de que así sería por eso lo esperaría hasta toda una vida...

* * *

**Nota De La Autora:**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
